The Dark Angel
by MissMouette
Summary: La meilleure amie de Bella Swan, 15 ans, est sauvagement tuée par des vampires. Celle-ci, témoin de toute la scène, se retrouve alors embarquée, bien malgré elle, dans un nouveau monde fait de dents longues et de sang froid... la traque, sanguinaire et sans pitié, ne fait que commencer.
1. Prologue

Prologue

POV Bella

\- Bella ? Peux tu descendre deux minutes, s'il te plaît ? C'est pour les photos !

Je poussai un soupir de résignation. Le ''s'il te plaît'' c'était juste pour la forme. Quand votre mère s'appelle Renée Swan, les formules de politesse s'avèrent toujours superflues. Surtout pour les photos-souvenirs. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil au miroir : il me renvoyait l'image d'une jeune fille, châtain au cheveux bouclée, savamment coiffé en un chignon lâche laissant retomber quelques mèches choisies avec soin, et donc le maquillage discret faisait ressortir avec brio les yeux marrons et le teint pâle. Jessica avait vraiment fait des merveilles ! En fait, j'avais presque l'air jolie. Presque. Autant être un tant soit peu présentable lorsque l'ont s'apprête à fêter son seizième anniversaire en compagnie de sa meilleure -et seule- amie, et de son petit copain. Non ?

Je descendis pas à pas les marches de l'antique escalier de notre antique maison, veillant à ne pas trébucher sur mes propres pieds -ce ne serait pas la première fois, d'autant plus que, exceptionnellement, je portais des talons hauts- ou à froisser ma robe, au-quelle, d'ailleurs, j'essayai de ne pas trop penser. Bien trop vite à mon goût, j'arrivai au palier, ou m'attendait ma mère, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Bella ! Comme tu es belle ! Je n'ose pas y croire … tu as aujourd'hui seize ans ! Tout ceci est passé bien trop vite à mon goût... excuse-moi de me répéter … mais comme tu es belle !

\- Maman... s'il te plaît … marmonnai-je, mal à l'aise. Je détestais me trouver au centre de l'attention.

\- Charlie ! Viens vite voir comme ta fille est splendide !

J'entendis mon père se lever de son fauteuil et avancer à pas lourd dans notre direction. Il me détailla longuement.

\- Tu … c'est vrai … tu es magnifique, ma chérie … bafouilla-t-il, son visage prenant une belle couleur écrevisse au fur et à mesure qu'il débitait ses paroles. J'avais, malheureusement, héritée de sa timidité maladive.

\- Merci... enfin … tout le mérite en revient à Jess …

Ma mère brandit soudain un gigantesque appareil photo de je ne sais ou, et m'entraîna, telle une tornade, vers le salon.

\- Vite ! Avant que tes amis n'arrive, je VEUX des photos !

Je soupirai. Ainsi, je n'y échapperai pas. Prenant la pose de façon maladroite, une fois toute seule, avec mon père, ma mère et enfin tous les trois, je tentai un sourire maladroit, mais ne réussit qu'à piquer un fard. Il ne faut pas s'y méprendre : j'étais heureuse, aujourd'hui, mais je n'avais pas pour habitude de hurler ou de sauter partout, comme ma mère. J'étais plutôt du genre discrète. Voire plus. La sonnette retentit soudain. Ma mère échangea un regard entendu avec mon père.

\- Tiens ! Je crois que c'est pour toi, chérie. Tu vas ouvrir ?

Tu parles. Je savais parfaitement qui c'était. Ma mère avait voulue que la venue de mon petit ami soit un secret, mais Jessica -ma meilleure amie- avait vendue la mèche. En bonne comédienne, je fronçais les sourcils d'étonnement, avant de me diriger vers la porte, un demi sourire aux lèvres.

\- Qui cela peut-il bien être ?

De l'entrée, j'entendis ma mère piaffer d'impatience. Ouvrant, sans surprise, la porte, je tombais nez à nez avec mon chéri, un bouquet de rose à la main. Il me le tendit avec un sourire rayonnant.

\- Salut Bella ! Joyeux anniversaire !

\- Josh ! Quelle surprise ! Dis-je en acceptant son bouquet de roses.

Il me détailla d'un œil timide.

\- Tu es super belle... les robes te vont très bien !

Pour toute réponse, j'écrasai mes lèvres contre les siennes, et nous nous embrassâmes longuement.

\- Bella ? Est ce que tu compte au moins laisser entrer Joshua ? Me lança ma mère depuis le salon.

Riant, il brisa notre baiser avec tendresse, et, passant un bras contre ma taille, m'entraîna dans mon salon.

\- Renée … Charlie … comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien et toi ? Ton costume est très élégant !

Au moment ou j'allais répondre, littéralement, une bombe humaine s'engouffra dans notre petit salon, et entrepris de me sauter dans les bras.

\- BELLA ! TU ES JUSTE TROP CANON !

\- Euuuuh... merci Jess … mais tout le mérite t'en revient …

\- Tu parles ! Je n'ai fait que le maquillage … et le prêt de la robe ! Bleue, ça met plutôt bien ses yeux en valeurs, non ? Dit elle en s'adressant à Josh.

\- Elle est superbe, confirma celui-ci.

Je la détaillai plus longuement. Elle portais une robe rose, très flashie, -et très courte !-, avec des escarpins de la même couleur. Ses cheveux était lâchés et tombait en cascade sur ses épaules, et elle s'était fait une multitude de petites tresses. Assurément, elle était beaucoup plus belle que moi.

\- Bon, les enfants ! Il va falloir que vous y allier, si vous ne voulez pas être en retard... lança mon père.

\- Bonne idée ! Monsieur, je vous enlève votre fille pour la nuit...

\- Bonne soirée, les enfants... soyez responsable, ne conduisez pas en état d'ébriété … restez bien groupé, n'est ce pas ? Les filles, n'acceptez aucun verre, surtout ! Et puis …

\- Allons, Renée, laisse-les donc faire la fête ! Bella est maintenant responsable. Amusez-vous bien !

Forte de ses conseils, je les embrassai rapidement, puis notre trio se dirigea vers la voiture de Josh, garée un peu plus loin pour l'instant, c'était le seul de nous trois à posséder une voiture, car celle-ci coûtait super chère, et mes parents n'avait pas les moyens de s'en payer une deuxième, fut ce une voiture d'occasion.

\- Tu verras, Bell's, le lieu que moi et Josh avons choisi est formidable ! Nous allons passer la meilleure soirée de notre vie !

Aaa oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oubliée ce petit détail : je n'avais absolument aucune idée de l'endroit dans lequel nous allions. Secret gouvernemental selon Jess, surprise selon Josh, ils s'étaient mis d'accord tout seul, et je n'avais plus qu'à les suivre. Je grommelai intérieurement. Je détestais les surprises.

Installé aussi confortablement que nous pouvions l'être, je me laissai mettre en bandeau sur les yeux, bonne joueuse, et nous partîmes vers ce lieu inconnu et tant redouté de moi.

Le trajet ne fut pas très long, et nous empruntâmes beaucoup de petites routes goudronnées, c'est tout ce que je puis dire. Étrangement, Jess et Josh étaient plutôt silencieux on n'entendait que le ronflement du moteur dans l'habitacle, ce qui était un exploit.

Plus nous nous approchions, et plus il me semblait entendre des voix qui criaient, et de la musique assez forte. Mais impossible de savoir ce qu'elles disaient … c'en était frustrant!

Josh se gara rapidement, Jess m'aida à détacher ma ceinture et à sortir de l'habitacle, puis je sentis les mains de John qui défesait le nœud du bandeau.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Bell's !

Mes deux amis m'avaient emmené dans une boîte de nuit ! Je n'en croyait pas mes yeux. Ils étaient normalement au courant que je déteste les boîtes de nuit ! Qu'est ce qu'il les avait pris ? L'enseigne annonçait ''_Le vamp_''. Il s'agissait d'un bâtiment assez sombre, plutôt grand, et qui, au premiers abords, semblait désert, hormis la pancarte. Depuis l'extérieur, on entendait de la musique -sûrement celle entendue en route- et des voix. Nous nous approchâmes lentement, et entrâmes sans aucun laisser-passer. Ni videur, ni garde, ni caissier... tout ceci était plutôt étrange. L'intérieur était plein à craquer, et l'espace tel que je me l'était imaginé d'une boîte de nuit standarde : une piste de danse occupant les 2/3 de l'espace, avec _Stolen Danse_, des _Milky chance_ qui passait. Un bar, très long, et une autre enseigne : ''_Si vous avez les crocs..._'' Je frissonnai. Je n'était pas sûre d'aimer cet endroit, et cet humour. Enfin, des tables étaient disposées un peu partout entre la piste de danse et ce bar, ou beaucoup de couples s'étaient assis, et discutaient. L'endroit était vraiment étonnant. Spécial. Même Jessica, qui, pourtant avait tout préparé, en était soufflée

\- Putain, Josh … ce n'est pas du tout ce que l'ont avait prévu … mais l'endroit en jette un max !

Josh avait froncé les sourcils, signe qu'il était embarassé. Il me serra contre lui.

\- On a du se tromper d'endroit, Jessica. On va faire demi-tour, c'est tout. Ne t'inquiètes pas, me lança-t-il ensuite. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que nous avions prévus. On a du se tromper de chemin. Je sais comme tu détestes les boîtes de nuit, mon cœur.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. _Il n'avait pas été assez irresponsables pour m'emmener dans une boîte de nuit, endroit que je déteste le plus au monde …_

\- Jessica, tu viens ? On y va …

Plus de Jessica. Je grognais, d'une manière assez peu élégante.

\- Josh... on a _perdu_ Jessica …

A son tour de pousser un grognement

\- Ne paniquons pas. Elle a due aller faire un tour. Viens, on va le chercher.

A la différence de moi, Jessica a-do-rait les boîtes de nuit.

\- Commençons pas la piste de danse, suggérai-je.

\- Si nous voulons la retrouver plus vite, autant se séparer, tu ne crois pas ? Me demanda-t-il ensuite.

Je pesai le pour et le contre. L'avertissement de ma mère résonnait encore à mes oreilles -restez toujours groupés- mais maintenant que nous avions perdus Jessica, cela n'avait plus beaucoup d'importance. Je me dirigeai donc -en grommelant- en direction de la piste de danse, pendant que Josh allait inspecter le bar -et tous ces poivrots-.

Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide, pris même la peine de me faufiler entre les danseurs : pas de Jessica. L'inquiétude commençait sérieusement à me faire perdre tout contrôles. Je commençait à courir en direction du bar, dans l'espoir de retrouver Josh. _Putain... j'avais même oubliée mon téléphone portable !_

Soudain, un mouvement attira mon attention : une robe rose flanquée d'un colosse partait en direction des coulisses, que je n'avait même pas remarqués auparavant. S_ûrement des chambres_, pensais-je, avant de réaliser ce que je venait de dire. Pourvue que ce ne soit pas Jessica …

Je les suivis avec un peu de retard, si bien qu'ils étaient déjà monté à l'étage. L'endroit était silencieux, on entendait juste quelques bruits en passant près des portes, mais je ne souhaitais pas poursuivre mon investigation : retrouver Jessica me suffisait amplement. Soudain, un cri de pure frayeur déchira l'air. Pas le temps d'approfondir, la voix de Jessica me guidait vers une porte, que j'ouvris à la volée ? Ce que je vis me donna envie de vomir : Jessica, nue, se débattant dans les bras d'un homme robuste, au cheveux blonds attaché en queue de cheval. Ses yeux … je n'avait jamais vue d'yeux aussi hypnotisant : ils étaient d'un rouge intense, comme deux joyaux, et me dévisageai avec excitation. Et merde. Mon amie m'aperçut

\- Bella ! Bella ! Je t'en supplie, viens m'aider … ce … ce type … il veut …

le type en question ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase : lui tirant les cheveux, il lui releva le cou et, sous mes yeux ébahi et épouvanté, lui planta ses crocs dans la gorge. Mon amie poussa un râle, se débattit un peu, mais cessa très vite, et on n'entendit plus que la créature qui buvait dans la cou de mon amie, aspirant le sang goulûment, à grandes gorgées.

Je restais sans bouger, écarquillant les yeux d'horreur, incapable de détourer les yeux. Il … il … buvait son sang. _Il buvait son sang. Son sang !_ Je poussai alors un cri de pure terreur, et la créature leva ses yeux vers moi. Ses yeux rouge sang. Je poussai un hurlement.

_Voilà... qu'en pensez-vous ? Un prologue un peu long peu être, mais qui permet de bien ancrer l'histoire ... une petite review pour me faire partager votre avis ... merci :)_


	2. Maybe ?

Salut à toutes et à tous (peut-être ?) !

Tout d'abord, merci pour vos review qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir, moi qui n'avait jamais montrée mes écrits sur Twilight à quiconque :) alors canada02, sm33, Morgane et livydu50 je suis ravie que cela vous aie plu ^^ désolée du retard alors que j'avais promis plus tôt :/ j'ai eu une petite panne d'inspiration, mais le voilà (le chapitre ^^) ! Encore merci 3

Ensuite, je me suis relue (une énième fois ;)) et me suis rendue compte que j'avais fait é-nor-mé-ment de fautes d'orthographes, ce qui gâchait un peu -beaucoup- la lecture. J'ai essayée d'en faire moins *_*

Pour finir, deux mots -ou peut-être plus- sur ce chapitre ;) il est plus centré sur les Cullen, POV Carlisle oblige. (10 mots, ça va ^^)

Agréable lecture !

POV Carlisle

Nous étions tous rassemblés dans notre salon, en cette fin d'après midi pluvieuse, comme à notre habitude. Edward jouait doucement du piano, en musique de fond, tandis qu'Alice et Jasper avaient entamés une partie d'échec. Alice était normalement censée gagner, car elle était capable de voir à l'avance les coups de son adversaire, mais Jasper avait beaucoup plus d'expérience qu'elle, et donc la partie s'égalisait peu à peu. Emmett et Rosalie, quand à eux, enlacés sur un des canapés, s'échangeaient des regards langoureux et quelques baisers, tout en faisant mine de jouer aux cartes. Enfin, Esmée et moi-même discutions de tout et de rien, installés sur le deuxième canapé, mon bras autour des épaules de ma femme, sa main caressant la mienne. En somme, une agréable fin d'après midi.

Soudain, Alice tomba sur le plateau d'échec, faisant voler les pièces de tous côtés, et cassant le plateau de jeu en deux. La mélodie du piano s'arrêta brusquement.

\- Alice !

Jasper l'avait déjà attrapée par la taille, et l'installa sur un canapé. Elle avait les yeux révulsés, et une grimace tordait son visage fin. Esmée serra ma main silencieusement, avec appréhension. Je m'approchai d'Alice, laquelle avait fermée les yeux et semblai dormir, mais ce n'était qu'illusion, bien entendu.

\- Alice, tu m'entends ?

Je lui touchai doucement l'épaule, et je sentis Jasper se tendre. Alice ouvrit soudainement les yeux, poussant un cri strident. Son amant posa une main rassurante sur sa cuisse.

\- Sa va aller … comment te sens-tu ?

Elle ne semblait pas entendre Jasper, comme si elle était dans une bulle, coupée du monde extérieur. Juste à côté, Edward, lisant les pensées d'Alice, n'avait pas l'air d'aller mieux.

\- Alice ?

\- C'est bon, Jasper, lui répondit elle enfin, soulageant tout le monde.

Ses yeux n'avaient pas retrouvés toutes leur clarté, ils semblaient obscurcit par quelque chose.

\- Alice … qu'a-tu vus ?

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, et je pouvais sentir toute la détresse et la peur que sa vision lui inspirait. Jasper la pris par les épaules et la secoua vigoureusement, pour la faire revenir à nous, tandis qu'Esmée avait un bras passé autour de ses épaules, et lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes. Mais Alice gardait ses yeux ancrés dans les miens.

\- Carlisle … oh mon dieu … je n'ai pas … seulement quelques images …

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Alice ? M'inquiétai-je. Étrangement, un mauvais pressentiment m'avait envahi. Les visions d'Alice n'étaient jamais aussi longue, ni aussi … impressionnante.

Jasper répandit une onde de calme qui chassa doucement l'hystérie d'Alice, et par la même celle de tout le monde. Je me tournais vers Edward, lequel semblait peu à peu reprendre contenance.

\- Edward ? Que ce passe-t-il, bon sang ?

Son ton était dur et froid, et ne laissait pas place au doute, lorsqu'il me répondit enfin :

\- Des vampires.

Aussitôt, un silence pesant se fit. Tous les regards se braquèrent vers moi. J'essayai de rester calme.

\- De passage ? Ils viennent nous rendre visite ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Je ne pense pas, dit Edward, toujours réservé. Ils avaient plutôt l'air de s'installer.

\- Sont-ils … je pris une inspiration. Sont ils comme nous ?

\- Non, répondit Alice, qui s'était levée. C'est même tout le contraire.

Des vampires buveurs de sang humain installés à Forks ?

\- Non, répondit Edward, lisant mes pensées. Il ne s'agit pas de Forks.

\- Comment peux-tu en être certain ?

\- Je ne sais pas … répondit il, évasif. Mais je ne connais aucun coin de Forks ressemblant à celui-ci.

Alice semblait peu à peu reprendre ses esprits.

\- Je n'ai eu que trois flash, tous très court. Le premier, c'est un bâtiment en mauvais état avec l'enseigne 'le vamp', je crois que c'est une boîte de nuit. Le deuxième, c'est … _elle déglutit_ … trois … vampires. Aux yeux rouges sombres. Une rousse, un africain avec des dreadlocks et le troisième, un grand blond avec une queue de cheval. _Elle pressa la main de Jasper_ Et le troisième …

Edward s'était raidi.

\- Le grand blond … il … _Alice marqua un temps de _silence_, revivant la scène._ Il est en train de tuer une fille. Il … il la tient par la gorge … et il _boit _son sang à long traits.

L'horreur était sur tous les visages. Rosalie émit un sifflement de mauvais augure. Jasper réfléchissait à haute voix.

\- Ils ne sont que trois ? _Alice hocha la tête. _Même si ils ont des dons, je pense qu'il serait assez facile de les tuer, mais il ne faut jamais sous estimer ses adversaires.

\- Rosalie, allume la télévision, invitais-je. Peut-être pourra-t-elle nous apprendre autre chose à ce sujet.

_La grève ne sera donc éconduite avant mardi au plus tard, une fois les exigences des grévistes satisfaites. Flash informations : On vient de me signaler l'agression d'une jeune fille, aux alentours de 20H30. Elle se serait rendue, en compagnie d'amis, dans une boîte de nuit de Phoenix. _L'image montrait ladite boîte de nuit.

\- C'est là ! Carlisle ! C'est la boîte de nuit dont je te parlais ! S'écria Alice. Je me tendis, aux aguets.

_L'agresseur lui aurait arraché une partie de la gorge, avant de boire son sang. Il se serait ensuite enfui. Le pronostic vital de la jeune fille est engagé. L'agresseur, quand à lui, est toujours en liberté. Les boîtes de nuit ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient … passons maintenant à la question de la semaine …_

J'éteignis le poste. Mon épouse semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Esmée ?

Elle me sourit tristement.

\- Je pense à cette pauvre fille, entre la vie et la mort. Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser comme ça. Il nous faut l'aider.

Je lui caressait doucement les cheveux, désolé moi aussi qu'une jeune fille, ayant une vie, des amis, une famille, puisse mourir comme ceci. A cause, une fois de plus, une fois de trop, de nous. De notre … espèce. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward. Lui aussi semblait partager mon point de vue, et m'adressa un petit sourire amer.

\- Je sais, Esmée. Nous allons tout faire pour.

Je m'adressai ensuite au reste de la famille

\- Il semblerait que trois nouveaux vampires soit à Phoenix. Néanmoins, et sans vouloir remettre en cause ta vision, Alice … _elle me rassura d'un mouvement de tête_ il nous faut être extrêmement prudent. La possibilité qu'un groupe de vampire buvant du sang humain soit capable de s'installer quelque part est infime, mais elle existe, néanmoins. Exception faîtes des Volturis, jamais je n'ai vu de tel groupe de vampires nomades se sédentariser.

Jasper se leva

\- Carlisle, nous ne pouvons tolérer un rassemblement comme cela. Si les Volturis l'apprennent … ils n'hésiteront pas à venir eux-mêmes, ou à envoyer des émissaires, pour régler la question. Il nous faut les détruire.

\- D'accord avec Jasper, enchaîna ensuite Emmett. Faisons ça au plus vite, qu'ont en finisse.

\- Et si, justement, leur but était de nous attirer jusqu'à eux ? Proposa alors Rosalie. Si cette attaque avait pour but de nous attirer là-bas ?

Tout le monde garda, une fois de plus, le silence. Pour ma part, je ne savais qu'en penser.

\- Attendons un peu, proposai-je. Jusqu'à demain. Peut-être aurons nous d'autres informations. Si ce groupe continu de tuer de manière aussi peu discrète, aussi sanglante, alors nous nous verrons dans l'obligation de … régler le problème. Même si cela me répugne au plus au point, vous le savez tous, sans exceptions.

Nous passâmes le reste de la nuit à discuter, tout en écoutant d'une oreille discrète la télévision, peut être y aurait il de nouvelles informations ? Mais je sentais que tout le monde était tendu. Edward recommença à jouer du piano, mais s'arrêta au bout d'une heure, pendant que Jasper et Emmett s'occupaient de quelques préparatifs, ''au cas ou''. Je savais que ça les soulageaient, que ça leur donnait l'impression de faire quelque chose d'utile, je les laissais donc faire. J'appelais mes collègues pour les prévenir que je prenais un jour de congé, peut être plus. N'ayant pas pris de vacances depuis très longtemps, je pouvais, bien entendu, me le permettre, même si je n'aimais pas laisser mes patients ainsi.

La matinée passa, puis le début d'après midi. Nous commencions tous à décourager, d'autant plus qu'Alice n'avait eu aucune vision. Soudain, la voix du présentateur résonna. Tout le monde se précipita dans le salon.

_Bienvenue à toutes et à tous pour les informations de 15H00. En première page, rebondissement dans l'affaire Jessica Stanley, cette jeune fille de 15 ans presque égorgée et laissée pour morte dans une boîte de nuit de Phoenix. La police n'est toujours pas en mesure d'établir de principal suspect. L'amie de la victime, présent avec elle dans la boîte de nuit au moment des faits, a été entendus par la police, qui l'a placée en protection policière pour le moment. Choquée, elle aurait assistée au meurtre de son amie, avant de prendre la fuite._

La situation empirait. Apparemment, l'amie de cette jeune fille avait vu le vampire, ce qui nous compliquait la tâche. Il nous fallait la protéger. C'était notre devoir. La police ne pourrait pas la protéger indéfiniment. Elle l'avait vu. Elle pouvait l'identifier. Elle sera sa prochaine victime.

La sonnerie du téléphone de la maison retentit soudain. Je n'hésitais qu'un instant avant de me saisir du combiné.

\- Oui ?

\- Docteur Cullen ?

\- C'est moi.

Mon interlocuteur possédait une voix grave, un peu sèche, particulière.

\- Commandant Johnson, Police de l'État d'Arizona.

\- Je vous écoute, dis je.

\- Avez vous entendu parler de l'affaire Stanley ?

Silence de quelques secondes.

\- Oui, commandant. Pourquoi cette question ?

A l'autre bout du fil, je l'entendis soupirer.

\- Affaire délicate, docteur … c'est encore plus délicat d'en parler au téléphone.

\- Je ne comprend pas, commandant. Pourquoi téléphoner ici ?

\- C'est ce que je me demande aussi, docteur. Vraiment. Cette affaire se complique. Écoutez, vous me semblez être un homme de confiance. Pour des raisons tenues secrètes pour l'instant, je vous invite fortement à prendre le premier vol, seul, en destination de Phoenix. Une fois arrivé là-bas, un agent vous attendra au quai de débarquement pour vous emmener dans un lieu tenu secret.

J'en restai sans voix.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas m'expliquer quoi que ce soit par téléphone ?

\- Vous m'en voyez confus. Mais je préfère le faire de vive voix.

\- Suis-je obligé de vous donnez ma réponse maintenant, commandant ?

Il eut un soupir agacé.

\- Je préférerai … mais je peux vous faire une concession. Je vous rappelle dans une heure. Taché d'avoir une réponse.

\- Bien. _Après un temps d'hésitation_ Merci.

Il raccrocha. Un silence glacial avait emplit l'atmosphère. Personnellement, je ne savais que penser de cet appel. Une arnaque ? Un traquenard ? Ou peut être la vérité ?

\- Nous ne pouvons te laisser y aller seul, déclara enfin Jasper.

\- Oui, renchérit Edward. Ce commandant n'attire pas confiance. Est il vraiment ce qu'il prétend être ?

Esmée hocha vigoureusement la tête.

\- Carlisle, et s'il s'agissait d'un piège ? Si ce commandant n'était qu'un imposteur ? Y aller, ce serais se jeter dans la gueule du loup !

Je la pris dans mes bras, et lui embrassait le sommet de la tête, afin de la rassurer. Pas très efficace, malheureusement.

\- Mon amour, chuchotai-je, bien que tout le monde nous entendit. Je sais. Je ferais attention, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Cet homme m'a parût tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain. Peut-être a-t-il des informations à nous transmettre ?

\- Il peut travailler pour des vampires plus haut placés, fulmina Rosalie, énervée. Nous sommes dans une impasse ...

\- Cela serait alarmant, marmonna Jasper, faisant référence aux vampires. S'il sait à propos de … nous, et de notre existence …

\- De toute façon, coupai-je doucement, je n'ai pas le choix. Rien ne m'oblige à le croire, mais il est notre seule chance d'en apprendre plus à ce sujet. _Je me levai, ma décision prise._ J'irais.

Alors ? Les fautes ? L'histoire ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Une review -même plusieurs ^^- seraient la/les bienvenues :) alors à vos claviers ! Merci encore :p ne serait ce que de m'avoir lue :)


	3. Une entrevue mouvementée

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Voilà donc le chapitre 3 de "Dark Angel", j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'ai, normalement, corrigée les fautes d'orthographes, cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes.

J'ai également réécrit le résumé, en changeant deux ou trois petites choses :)

Voilà ! Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

PoV Bella

J'attendais. Les fesses posées sur une chaise en plastique blanc.

J'attendais les fesses posées sur une chaise de plastique blanc. Depuis plus d'une heure.

J'attendais, les fesses posées sur une chaise de plastique blanc, depuis plus d'une heure. Une heure deux à présent.

J'attendais, les fesses posées ...

Je frissonnais. J'étais incapable de réfléchir de manière raisonnée, mes pensées tournaient en boucle en spirale infernale dans ma tête, j'étais bien trop choquée pour _penser._

J'avais vue Jessica se faire tuer. Sous mes yeux, le … la ...chose ...lui avaient déchiré la gorge...

Je réprimais un sanglot nerveux. J'avais tellement pleurée, ces dernières heures, que je n'avais plus de larmes en réserve. Choquée, je l'étais, assurément ! Anéantie, réduite mentalement en poussière, je tremblais, je hoquetais, oui. Mais je savais ce que j'avais vue.

Les flics ne sont que des idiots. Selon eux, je l'avait bien vue à leurs moues désapprobatrices, j'avais imaginée tout ce que je leur avaient racontée. Inventée, par la seule force de mon esprit, la gorge arrachée de Jessica. Les yeux rouges rubis, rouge … sang, du monstre à la crinière blonde.

Non.

Je me souvenais. Parfaitement. Je me rappelais, et ce dans les moindres détails, tout ce qu'il c'était passé. J'eus un haut-le-cœur à cette pensée, et l'homme en uniforme chargé de me surveiller m'avait précipitamment apporté une bassine, dans laquelle j'avais déversée toute ma répulsion, mon horreur.

Soudain, un deuxième uniforme a surgi.

\- Mademoiselle, veuillez me suivre, je vous prie.

Il me jaugea du regard. Serais-je capable de me lever ?

Mes jambes, bien que tremblantes, suivirent le mouvement, et je me laissais tirée, dans un brouillard léthargique, au travers d'un dédale de couloirs froids métal.

L'homme s'arrêta finalement devant un bureau, et toqua. Nous entrâmes immédiatement. La pièce était sobre, un bureau avec un ordinateur et un calepin, deux fauteuils. Une cafetière. _A l'image de l'inspecteur_, pensai-je. Celui-ci me désigna la chaise en face de lui. Je m'y installais lentement.

\- Café ? Soda ? Sandwich ?

Je hochais négativement la tête. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passer, l'idée même de manger ou de boire quoi que ce soit me paraissait inconcevable. Apparemment, c'était tout à fait normal, pour lui.

Il se servit un café, trois sucres, et mordit dans son en-cas. Moi, je me contentais de l'observer silencieusement. Il releva la tête. Ses yeux, d'un bleu clair, portaient en eux plusieurs dizaines d'années d'expériences.

\- Alors … Isabella Swan, c'est bien cela ?

Je le regardais toujours en silence, et il prit ça pour un assentiment.

\- Mmm... 15 ans aujourd'hui …

Il s'arrêta.

\- Joyeux anniversaire.

Je le regardais avec des yeux choqués, et il se racla bruyamment la gorge.

\- Scolarisée au lycée public de Phoenix … tu es la fille du shérif, n'est ce pas ? Famille nucléaire, enfant unique... _il s'arrêta. Griffonna quelque chose sur son calepin._

\- Écoute, Isabella, je vais être franc avec toi. Il faut que tu me fasse confiance, tu comprends ? La confiance est très importante pour une … affaire de cette envergure. Tu me fais confiance, je te fais confiance en retour, c'est simple, mais vital, ok ?

J'acquiesçais, mais je trouvais cette dernière tirade vraiment stupide. Me prenait il pour une imbécile ?

\- D'accord... soupira-t-il. Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? Pourquoi vous êtes vous rendue dans cette boîte de nuit ?

\- Fêter mon anniversaire. _Je pris une grande inspiration._ Nous voulions fêter mon anniversaire, et ils m'avaient préparés une … surprise. C'est aussi bête que ça, pensai-je.

\- « Ils » ? Combien étiez-vous ? L'inspecteur paraissait surpris, je me demandais bien pourquoi.

\- Trois. Il y avait … Jessica, Josh et moi. C'est quoi le problème ?

Ses yeux bleus me dévisagèrent avec … compassion ?

\- Nous ne connaissons pas de Josh. Selon nos sources, et elles sont minces, ton amie et toi vous êtes rendues seules dans cette discothèque.

Je me sentis défaillir. Je ne comprenais plus rien, j'étais incapable de penser logiquement. La fatigue prenait le dessus lentement. L'inspecteur me versa une tasse de café.

\- Mais … c'est complètement faux ! Josh, était avec nous, c'est dans sa voiture que nous nous sommes rendus las-bas !

\- Qui est le dénommé Josh ?

\- Mon petit ami, dit je d'une voix tremblante. Depuis près de quatre ans.

Nouveau silence.

\- Je vois. Donc, vous vous êtes rendus tous les trois dans cette boîte, j'ai bien compris ? Là, ton amie s'est fait agressée par quelqu'un et tu as assistée à toute la scène ? A ce moment, ou était Josh ?

\- Je ne sais pas … _Je pris une gorgée de café. _Cela me fit du bien, me réchauffa de l'intérieur. Je me forçais à parler :Nous nous sommes séparés, pour retrouver Jessica, je suis allée vers les chambres, et Josh s'est dirigé vers le bar.

\- Continue.

\- Je l'ai cherchée, et là j'ai entendue un … hurlement ! A vous glacer le sang ! J'ai courue en direction d'une chambre, je n'étais sûre de rien ! Et je l'ai vue. _J'étais incapable de m'arrêter._ Jessica se faisait … dévorer la gorge par ce ...ce **monstre. **

Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de mes yeux, et l'inspecteur me tendit un mouchoir en tissu brodé.

\- Je sais ce que j'ai vue, repris-je. Cette … **chose** … n'était pas humaine.

L'inspecteur me lança un regard étrange, et écrivit sur son calepin.

\- Qu'entends-tu par … 'pas humaine' ?

\- Ce que cela veut dire. Comme vous et moi, ce n'était pas un homme, fait de chair et de sang, mais une espèce de **créature** maléfique ! Je le sais !

\- Mmm... son regard était sceptique. La colère prit le dessus, j'en oubliais même ma fatigue et ma tristesse.

\- Écoutez. Je sais ce que j'ai vue. Ce monstre buvait son sang, il buvait son sang ! Et il riait ! Ses canines étaient ...

Il leva ses mains en l'air, pour m'interrompre.

\- Admettons. L'homme, donc, ou la chose, si tu préfères, a attaqué ton amie. Et après ? Comment as-tu réussie à t'en sortir ?

\- C'est très … flou, dans mon esprit. _Je tentais d'avoir l'air convaincante, pour l'inspecteur mais aussi pour moi-même._ J'ai eu … comme un trou noir. Je me souviens d'avoir été comme tirée en arrière, ça doit être ça … _je réfléchissais pour essayer de me souvenir. Je revoyais encore les yeux rouges de la chose braqués sur moi..._

\- Tout ceci est _très_ intéressant, Mademoiselle Swan, mais j'avoue ne pas bien saisir...

\- Ne me prenez pas pour une imbécile, inspecteur.

\- Loin de moi...

\- Je sais ce que j'ai vue. Et je suis sûre, vous m'entendez ? Sûre qu'il n'était pas humain. Bon sang ! Il a détruit la tête du lit, comme si cela avait été du carton ! Il a sauté, et il s'est approché de moi si vite que je ne l'ai pas vue venir. C'est un_ putain_ d'espèce de surhomme, c'est …

\- Merci, Mademoiselle Swan ! Me coupa-t-il sévèrement. Je ne m'en était pas rendue compte jusqu'à présent, mais je m'étais levée de ma chaise. Il reprit : Je comprend que vous soyez choquée, cela va de soit. Nous allons faire tout notre possible pour que cette enquête aboutisse. Vos parents ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. Nous auront besoin de votre témoignage, bien sûr, je vous recontacterais alors. De votre témoignage le plus sincère possible. Reposez-vous dormez, vous en avez grand besoin ! Et réfléchissez bien. Rapellez-vous de notre … ''accord tacite'' sur la confiance, et sur tout ce que cela engendre.

Je le dévisageai, incrédule.

\- C'est tout ? Vous aller … vous me prenez pour une menteuse ?

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, impassible.

\- Vous n'êtes pas une menteuse, je ne le pense pas. Mais des fois … certains chocs brutaux peuvent vous … affecter, vous voulez être utile à l'enquête, je l'intègre … faire l'impossible pour attraper le criminel, … tout ceci est compréhensible. _Il hocha la tête, satisfait de son propre point de vue sur la question._

Alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir, frémissante de rage, il m'appela soudain.

\- Mademoiselle Swan...

Je me retournais

\- Je suis sincèrement navré de ce que vous avez eu à endurer.

Je ne prononçais pas un mot, et sortie en claquant la porte. Il sembla comprendre.

/

Suite au prochain épisode ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, les Cullen feront leur apparition très bientôt ... ! Ne vous gênez pas pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, surtout, si vous avez aimé ou pas, pourquoi ... et ce par le biais des reviews ^^ je posterais le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible, enfin, j'essaierais. Enjoy ;)


End file.
